Harry Potter and the Potter twins
by XTidusX
Summary: Alright! Chapter 2 is now edited!(though it's just by a little.It still makes some difference,doesn't it?) Feel free to read! )
1. The Potter Twins

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter and co. J.K. Rowling does.

A/N:This is my first time writing a fic.I'm kinda excited about this…hehe...

Summary:One fine day Harry finds a little girl and boy at the Dursleys' doorstep and both of them turns out to be his children!But who's their mother?Read on to find out!Please r/r thank you!

After a hard day's work doing chores,Harry finally settled down in his room.He laid on his bed thinking about a certain somebody when suddenly,Hediwg flew in through the window and dropped parcel with a letter attached to it on Harry's bed.

Harry sat up and put away the parcel and read the letter attached to the parcel.

_Dear Harry,_

_     How are you?I hope the muggles are treating you right.I wished you could come over to my place during summer but Professor Dumbledore said you had better stay with the Dursleys.Have to go now Harry.Oh,and by the way,happy birthday Harry._

_P.S. Ron and I bought you something,it's in the parcel,hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened the parcel and found a camera and a note inside.He started to read the note:

_Hey Harry,_

    _It's me,Ron!Hermione and I are in Diagon Alley now,and we bought you this camera.This is not just any camera,I'm telling you,it's been charmed.You can take as many pictures as you want,Harry.Just don't forget to take care of it REAL well.I hope you'll come to Diagon Alley A.S.A.P. It's boring with only Hermione around._

_P.S. Don't have to worry about developing the pictures Harry,they'll be ready in an instant._

_Ron_

Harry put down the note and started to look at the camera closely,it doesn't look like it's been charmed though,it looks just like an ordinary muggle camera to him. 'Well,here goes nothing' he thought and clicked the button on the camera with the lens facing him.And in an instant,a picture of himself came out. 'Ron's not lying.'

He looked at the photo and saw himself waving madly at him. "Great." He said. "Only great?What about cool and handsome and everything?!" Harry was surprised and he looked around the room not hoping to find an intruder or something. "Hey!Over here!You big prat!In your hand!!!" the voice came again.Harry looked down at his hand. "Y-you can talk?" said Harry. "Of course I can!" answered the picture smacking his forehead. "Who do you think is talking to you then peebrain?" "Well,I don't know." said Harry while yawning.

And he goes off to dreamland…

*

"GET UP,BOY!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia at the top of her voice. "And fix breakfast for Dudley!!!" With that,Harry woke up as quickly as possible,not wanting more chores to do for the rest of the day.He came out of his room and was heading towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "GO GET THE DOOR POTTER!!!" yelled Dudley. "Why don't YOU go get it then?" Harry muttered under his breath.

When he opened the door,he saw two ten year-olds standing at the doorway. The boy had jet-black hair and bright green eyes like his and the girl, she had jet-black hair and bright green eyes as well,but at the same time,she looked awfully familiar…"Hello." Said the children in unison. "Um,Hello, may I know who you're looking for?" Harry replied. "We're looking for Harry, Harry Potter." They said in unison again. "Well, I'm Harry Potter,but who're you? I don't reckon I met you two before." "Well…" the boy started and handed him a letter with a Hogwarts' school crest on it.Harry took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_   I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.The two children that you're seeing are your children from the future, James and Jessie Potter.You must be wondering why are they in your time.I will explain it to you._

_  Both Mr. And Ms. Potter are powerful wizards and witches.But unfortunately,your family and friends have been killed trying to protect them from  Voldemort who wants their powers.In order to prevent Voldemort from getting to them,I have sent them back in time to have you to take care of them._

_And because this is dangerous,I have written a letter to the ministry of magic to allow you to use magic in the muggle world  in case Voldemort decides to come after your family. You are to take care of them until it is safe for them to return to their time._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

Albus Dumbledore 

He looked down at his children and they said "Hello Dad,nice to meet you." "Uh…well,nice to meet you too.How did you two know I live here?" Harry asked. "Um…Professor Dumbledore told us that you lived here.And we're starting our first year at Hogwarts this year." "Come on in then." Harry said,forgetting that this is the Dursley's home. Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and saw James and Jessie. "Who are those two kids?" she asked.Harry told her everything and she stumbled back in fear,knowing that Harry can now use magic outside the magical world.

That morning,no one yelled at Harry,even Uncle Vernon didn't dare to talk to him worried that Harry might go haywire and doing magic on his family.As usual,Harry did all the chores before going to bed.When he saw James and Jessie sitting on his bed,he freaked out but soon remembered what happened in the morning.He suddenly remembered he had a few questions to ask them.So he sat down on the bed with them. "Dad?We can't exactly squeeze into this room,can we?" Jessie started. "Whatever,Jess,we CAN squeeze in here,you idiot…"

"What did you say?! You moron!"

"Peebrain"

"Prat"

"Git"

"Meanie"

"Baby"

"Bookworm" 

When Harry heard the word 'Bookworm' he stopped James from arguing with his sister. "Hey,you two stop arguing." "Sorry,Dad" they said together. "OK,I have a question to ask you two." He paused and Jess said "Go on Dad." "Who is your mother?" "Our mother?Uh…we can't tell you,Dad.You're supposed to find out this year.And Professor Dumbledore said he may have to perform a memory charm on you after we leave." "Ok,I'll see what happens this year."

"Alright let's enlarge this room." Harry said and he took his phoenix feather wand out and……

A/N: A cliffy!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA aren't I evil? Anyway,I have the next chap. coming up soon.In fact I think it'll be tomorrow!!

Squall Leonhart 


	2. A Day at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter and co. J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: Well…here's the second chappie! Wrote this in a day……..whoa,I'm tired…..

Previous Chapter: "Alright let's enlarge this room." Harry said and he took his phoenix feather wand out and…

Chapter 2: A Day at Diagon Alley

Harry took out his wand and muttered "engorgio" and the room was enlarged to five times the original size. "Whoa!" Jess and James exclaimed at the same time.The two young Potters have been living with the Dursleys for about two weeks and both Jessie and James received their letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. And Ms. Potter,_

_       We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival,on the 1st of September._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very made look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Draco Domiens Nunquam Titillandsus_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

After reading the letter,Harry took out the list of supplies and read it…

_First year students will require: _

_1.Three sets of plain work robes(Black) _

_2.One plain pointed hat for day wear(Black) _

_3.One pair of dragon hide gloves_

_Books:_

1.'Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk 2.'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phllida Spore 3.'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot 4.'Magical Theory' by Albert Waffling 5.'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch 6.'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger 7.'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander 8.'The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Protection' by Trimble 

_ All students must be eqiupped with: _

_1.One wand_

_2.One standard size 2 pewter cauldron _

_And may bring, if they desire, either a an owl, a cat or a toad.Also,please note that first years are not allowed to have their own brooms_

And after reading the supplies list,Harry said, "Let's set off to Diagon Alley tomorrow.I'm gonna get my trunk ready for tomorrow,you two stay in the room OK?" Harry went out of the room and went down to heave his trunk up the stairs.When he reached his room,he laid on his bed and thought about what's going to happen tomorrow.Not soon after,his thoughts drifted to Hermione.He sighed and muttered something like 'Hermione' which no one can hear.

The next morning……..

Harry awoken with a start when James started yelling in his ear saying "Harry!Wake up!It's already 9 in the morning!" "OK,OK,I'm up!" Harry said. "I told you this would work, Jimmy." "Yeah,yeah…….whatever Jess…..…" "OK,now,tell me what's going on." "Um…..…well,you see Harry,we were trying to wake you up but nothing works and Jimmy decides to yell in your ear which obviously works." Jess said with a grin on her face. "You know what,Jess?" "What?" "You sound like Hermione, A LOT u know,A LOT……." and Jess laughed nervously at that comment.

As they went to the kitchen to have breakfast, Dudley was cowering behind Aunt Petunia trying not to scream out loud or anything. "Gosh Harry,what's Dudley doing,hiding behind Aunt Petunia?" Jess whispered to Harry. "It's nothing,he's just afraid that we'll turn him into a pig or lengthen his tongue to three feet long." James laughed and Jess giggled at that comment and eyed Dudley closely which made Dudley's hand clamped to his buttocks remembering what happened four years ago. "Well,I forgot to say that we don't have to turn him into a pig 'cause he's as large as a baby killer whale" said Harry  while Jess and James laugh even more.

Noon…..…

Harry,Jess and James bid goodbye to the Dursleys and headed off to Diagon Alley in London.The three of them dressed in muggle clothings and went to the Leaky cauldron to get into the Diagon Alley through the backdoor. When he went to Flourish and Blotts to get the twins' books,he ran into someone…someone who he did not expect to see in the wizarding world again, Gilderoy Lockhart.(Yes,Gilderoy Lockhart he is!!There's no mistake about this!) "Lockhart?!" Harry exclaimed, "What're you doing here? I thought you went missing about 3 years ago?" "Lockhart turned his head and said "Do I know you? I don't think so…But I think I've seen you before….…hmm….…" Harry ignored his blabbering and went to buy the books that Jess and James need for their first year…They've got their robes,hats,gloves and practically everything except for their wands and pets.

They headed off to the Ollivander's wand shop. As they entered the shop, they were greeted by Mr. Ollivander who said, "Good afternoon, I thought I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. And Ms. Potter." Harry smiled at Mr. Ollivander as he said the same thing to him when he first came to buy a wand for himself."Each of Ollivanders' wand has a core of a powerful magical substance.No two wands are the same. Now let's see…..…which is your wand arm,Mr. Potter?" "Right" James said. "Okay…..…Let's get your measurements done…….." 

"Here it's is………Pheonix feather Redwood……..8¾ inches" Mr. Ollivander said as he handed James the wand. "James waved the wand and a gust of wind surrounded him. "Hmm…..…curious,very curious……..the same wand that you have,Mr. Potter..……" Mr. Ollivander said mysteriously and smiled at Harry. "Now as for Ms. Potter..……Let's take your measurements now,shall we?" Jess nodded at Mr. Ollivander and smiled to him. He went to the back of the shop and took a wand. " 10 inches…..…" Jess took the wand and gave it a little wave…..…unfortunately nothing happened…..… Mr. Ollivander took a Unicorn hair Yew 9 inches and handed it to Jess again.Nothing happened when she waves the wand again.Finally, he handed her another Pheonix feather Redwood which was also 8¾ inches long.This time,another gust of wind surrounded her and Mr. Ollivander said, "Congratulations, Ms. Potter,you have found the right wand…….."

Harry paid for the wands and they left for the Magical Menagerie.Inside,there weren't much room for the three of them as it was filled with cages which was all over the place.It was still as noisy and smelly as it was in Harry's third year as the creatures in those cages were all making as much noise as possible and trying to get out of their cages.It was then Jess noticed a tiny owl that looks like Pigwidgeon and James saw an owl that looks exactly like Hedwig.The both of them ran to the owls they saw and jumped up and down excitedly.And at this point,Harry knew exactly what to do;buy the owls for Jess and James.

After a while,they went to the Florean Fortecues's ice-cream parlour to have some refreshments.At the end of the day,the three Potters went back to the Leaky Cauldron.When they went up into their room,Tom the bar-keeper said to them, "Mr. Potter,your friends are waiting for you in that corner an hour ago.They just left and told me to give you this letter.Harry took the letter from Tom and had a quick look at the letter which says, 

_Dear Harry,_

_   It's Ron and Hermione.We wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the muggle zoo tomorrow but you weren't back at the inn and we realised that it's getting late so,we decided to leave a letter for you.Harry!Please go with us,Hermione's too boring to be with at the zoo!Ouch!What did you do that for,Hermione?Well,for saying that I'm a boring person of course!Anyway,Harry,owl me tomorrow,I'll be waiting for your answer.(Hermione)No!Harry should owl me!(Ron)Argh!!!Whatever,Ron…Harry,just owl any of us by tomorrow and we'll tell you the time to meet.(Hermione)_

_With lots of love,_

Ron and Hermione 

Harry chuckled lightly as he finished letter.It was funny that Ron and Hermione still argued at the slightest things.He turned to Jess and James and told them to get their things and go back to their room.

In the room……

"Hedwig,can you get this letter to Ron?" Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately and took off  through the window happily………


	3. Meeting Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and co. ,but I DO own Jessie and James Potter not Harry's father :p  
  
  
  
A/N: Well. It's me again! Hehehe! In this chapter, the Potter trio will meet Ron and Hermione! How will the twins react? Read on to find out! Please r/r thanks!And thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ron~  
  
  
  
Ron was snoring loudly as though he was choking when Hedwig flew in through the window dropping a letter on him.He was woken up by the loud hooting of Hedwig who was resting at the edge of the bed.He raised an eyebrow at Hedwig and said, "Hi Hedwig,you know,you don't have to hoot THAT loudly to wake me up." He took the letter on his bed and read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
IDear Ron,  
  
It's me,Harry.Yes,I will be going to zoo with you two.But I have friends that I want to bring along.I 'Hmm.....Who can they be?' IRon thought.They have come to visit me at the Dursleys'.Don't worry,Ron.They're not muggles,in fact,they're starting their first year at Hogwarts this year.I will introduce you to them tomorrow when we meet at 1 in the afternoon at Leaky Cauldron.Is that fine with you?Please owl me back and tell me your answer.And one thing,thanks for the camera.Don't worry,I'll take REAL good care of it.See you tomorrow!  
  
HarryI  
  
  
  
  
  
It took quite some time while Ron wrote the letter.He finally finished the letter and handed it to Hedwig.He stroke Hedwig's feathers before it took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Harry~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now,I need you two to do me a favour please." "Sure,what is it,Harry?" "Uh..I don't know where to start,but,could you please keep your identities from Ron and Hermione? I mean,I know them,they're will not take it really well if you told them who you are.So, please." "I'm fine with it,but what about you Jess?" "I'm think it should be OK,since I don't want to give them a shock and-" "Who will we be then?" James interupted. "Well.I guess you two can be my cousins,Jessie and James Potter.How bout that?" "No problem!" At this time,Hedwig flew back through the window. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and muttered a 'thank you' to Hedwig.He took a look at the really short note and read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
IHey Harry,  
  
Who're your friends?I'm dying to get to know them.I'll wait for you to introduce them to us tomorrow.1 at the Leaky Cauldron it is then!  
  
P.S. I haven't seen you for the whole summer,I wonder how much have you grown?OK,enough talking,see you tomorrow!  
  
RonI  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded the letter and put it into a box which he kept his letters. "Well,let's get some sleep now.We'll meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon." Harry said. "OH YEAH!!! WE'LL GET TO MEET THEM TOMORROW JESS!!!" James said while jumping in excitement.Jess rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes,Jamie boy,let's get to sleep now,please!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day....  
  
  
  
  
  
B(1 p.m at Leaky Cauldron)B  
  
  
  
Harry and the twins sat down in a corner while waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive.They had some butterbeer and a couple of chocolate frogs before Ron and Hermione finally arrived. "Hey Harry, are they your friends?" Ron said with a smile on his freckled face. "Harry!" Hermione hugged him with all her might which almost choked him. "H....Hermione,y....you're choking me!" "Oops!Sorry,too happy to see you again!" She immediately let go of Harry and blushed lightly. "More like you miss him BA LOTB,Miss Granger." Ron added as Hermione blushed even more.Harry,at the same time blushed lightly but turned away to pervent them from noticing. "By the way,these are my cousins,Jessie and James Potter,they're twins." "Hello,I'm James Potter" James said while stretching his hand out to shake Ron's.He shook James' hand, 'this boy,his black and messy hair and the Igreen eyesI....' thought for a while and said, "Blimey Harry!He looks just like you!You know what?I would've thought you two are twins if I hadn't known you!" said Ron. "Really,Harry,and why didn't you tell us you have cousins?" said Hermione while she was looking at Jessie. 'And this girl,who is she?She looks very familiar to me.Let's see,Long and bushy black hair,green eyes and,and...I can't remember who she looks like!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh,I didn't know I have cousins until they visited me at the Dursleys'.They were raised by muggles.They didn't know me until they received a letter from Professor Dumbledore.You know." Said Harry. "He had quite a shock when he saw us!Not to mention,especially me because he said I looked like him when he was young and - OUCH!Why did you do that for Jess?" After Jess was done stamping on his feet she leaned over to tell him not to say anything else as it might reveal their identities.They went to the zoo after the drinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the zoo....  
  
  
  
  
  
The five of them walked for about two hours in the zoo and Ron,Hermione and Harry who were too tired to move on,sat on a bench. "What're you three doing?We still have lots to see!" said Jess excitedly. "Yeah!Come on,guys!Let's go see the reptiles!" said James while jumping up and down with excitement. "Ok,ok,we're coming.." said Harry,who finally decided to give in. "Let's head to the Reptile House then" said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Reptile House....  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Jess stopped by a python which was sleeping soundly at the other side of the glass. "Do you think it's gonna wake up if I talk to it?" "Probably no,look Jamie boy,you're NOT a parselmouth,so you can't talk to snakes." "You're wrong...you two are parselmouthssssssss....I can hear you two talking here." Said a hissing voice. "What the?You can hear us?That means we're both parselmouths!" Jess said nervously. "W....we got to tell Harry!" "Wait a minute,this is cool,Jess.I didn't know we were parselmouths!" James said and grinned at Jess who was looking dead serious. "OK,enough of the excitement.Let's tell Dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry!We've got something to tell you!Something really important!" James said. "Let's go back now!" said Jess. "We still got to pack our clothes and everything." "Ok." said Harry "Hey,Ron,Hermione,we'll see you tomorrow!At Platform 9¾!" said Harry.They went back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
  
  
(9.30 p.m at Leaky Cauldron)  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" Harry asked. "We're parselmouths too,Harry." "But....but how?It can't be.." "I think we may have inherited parseltongue from you,Harry." Jess said calmly this time. "This is not really that important,is it?" James said while lying on his bed. "Besides,we'll have to get to the Platform tomorrow real early.Let's get some sleep." "Alright then." Harry said as he laid on his bed lazily.The twins slept soundly but Harry had something on his mind.... Visions of everybody related to him lying lifelessly on the ground drifted vividly in his mind.At this moment,Harry decided something that would change the future.. 'I will NOT let my family or friends die in front of me.Not killed by Voldemort,I will try to,no,I WILL defeat Voldemort,and avenge my parents.Thoughts of Hermione filled his head,trying as hard as he might,he just can't seem to shake the thoughts off.Am..am I in love with Hermione?She my best friend,I can't fall in love with her,can I?'Out of the blue,he heard a voice in his head, 'Oh yes you can...She's not just your best friend...go on ahead,I'm sure you don't want to be just best friends,do you?' 'What?No!Look,she's just my best friend.She's just my best friend.She's just my best friend...zzzzzzzzzz..'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:So how do u guys like it?please r/r.(I think it's a little better than the previous one wrote) 


	4. Author's Notes

A/N:Hi!It's me again!Well,thanks for the past reviews but I've decided to make some changes for all the chapters I've previously written. For me,I think the changes will sort of improve this story at least by a tiny weeny bit. Sorry,I guess you'll have to review the chapters again.. 


	5. Hogwarts!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter and co. but I do own Jessie and James Potter!  
  
  
  
A/N:Hi!It's me again!Can't think of anything else to say..Ok then,on with the chapter!Thanks for all the reviews.I'm sorry for not updating for quite a while. ^^;  
  
  
  
To ghostcat:Nope,they did not call Harry dad in front of Ron and Hermione : ) anyway,thanks for ur reviews!  
  
  
  
It's was morning and the Potter trios arrived at King's Cross station.Walking towards the platform in between the platforms 9 and 10,they met Ron and Hermione. "Hi ya,Harry,James and Jessie!"shouted Ron because the station was as usual,packed with muggles. "Hello Ron,Hermione!" The Potters shouted back.They squeezed into the crowd and made their way to Ron,Ginny,Hermione and the Weasley twins,Fred and George. "Hey Harry,how're you doing?Please come and patronize the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes sometime,you know,you had a share in this Harry." George whispered to Harry. "Yeah,we bought Ron and Ginny some new dress robes too.Well of course,we didn't give it to them at the same time just to prevent them from getting suspicious." Fred winked. "I'm glad you finally got them dress robes.And no problem,I'll be sure to patronize your shop,afterall,I have a share in it too." Said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they got on the train,the Potters,Ron and Hermione got into the same compartment while Fred and George went off with Lee Jordan and Ginny went off with Colin Creevey and some other fourth years. "So,why don't you tell us more about yourselves?Let's start with you James." James gave Harry a what-am-I-going-to-say look and Harry pulled him close and whispered, "Just tell them about yourself,just don't reveal who you are!" "Ok,I'm good at making things up." James grinned broadly at Harry and Jess. "I'm James Potter,as you know,I'm turning 11 on September 19th with my dear sis of course." "Hang on,that's my birthday!What a coincidence!" Hermione interupted."Sorry,please continue." "My favourite sport is Qudditch.And I looooove pranks as much as Fred and George. I hope I can get into the Gryffindor team.And we'er both raised by muggles - " Jess nudged him in the ribs when no one noticed before he could say anything else. "A-Hem!" Ron gave her a questioning look and she said, "Sorry,just clearing my throat." At that,Ron and Hermione both raised their eyebrows. "Now,on to you,Jessie." Hermione said. "Ok,I'm Jessie Potter,but you can call me Jess for short.My favourite sport is also Qudditch.And at the same time,I also love reading...But if you ask me,I prefer reading to Qudditch.That is all." Jess finished her introduction with a bow. "Waaaaait a minute....you said you were raised by muggles,how did you know about Qudditch and that Fred and George love pranks?" asked Hermione."Uh....Harry told us all about Qudditch and how Fred and George love pranks!" Jess said quickly. "Yeah,that's it.And I told them about Hogwarts as well." Harry added. "Oh well." Said Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady with the trolley came by and asked them, "Do you want anything,dears?" "We'll take the lot!" James said while taking out a whole lot of galleons from his pocket. "Let's have some chocolate frogs!" Ron shouted as he helped himself to a few chocolate frogs. "Ron,you're such a glutton!I can't believe it,you can eat as much as you want but you never get fat." Said Hermione. "That's what I thought too.Do you have a kind of charm on yourself or something?" "No....I don harv..any charfsss on myshelf." Ron replied with his mouth full.Harry and Hermione both took orange flavoured beans from the Bertie Blotts Every Flavour Beans bag.James got a sock flavoured bean and Jessie got a rubber flvoured one.James got a sock flavoured bean and Jessie got a jelly flavoured one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well,well,well....if it isn't Pothead,Weasel and the mudblood..." said a cold voice which came from the compartment door. "And who're those two?New sidekicks?" Harry looked in the direction where the voice came from.And as usual,it was Draco Malfoy and his two so-called bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.After a whole summer,the two bodyguards had grown about 2 inches taller and as for Malfoy,he grew to about 6"2 tall.But now,Ron and Harry were towering over the Slytherin trio.Thanks to their Qudditch training,they had been tuning themselves out. "What do you want,you slimy gits?" snapped Hermione.Malfoy took a step towards her and said, "Nothing,just wanted to see how our brave but dumb Gryffindors are doing." "We're fine,Malfoy.Thanks for the concern,will you get out of here now?" Harry glared at Malfoy and his bodyguards and said, "Get out of here now,or else..." With that,the Slytherins exited the compartment hastily. 'I never knew Harry was this tall before..." Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello!Earth to Hermione Granger!Are you there?Knock knock!" Ron screamed in Hermione's ears.Immediately,she snapped out of her thoughts and her face redden in just a second. "What's the matter,'Mione?Are u not feeling well?" Harry asked and placed his hand on her forehead and blushed instantly.She pushed his hand away gently and Harry seemed a little disappointed from her reaction.But his heart lightened up when she said, "It's nothing.I'm fine,Harry." Knowing that there's nothing wrong he settled down in his seat and fell asleep shortly after what happened earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours passed and they finally reached the Hogsmeade station. "Firs' years!This way!" shouted a familiar voice. "Hey Hagrid!How're you doing?" Ron greeted Hagrid. "'Ello,Ron 'ermione an' 'Arry!" The half giant greeted them happily and saw James and Jessie standing right next to Harry. "'Ey 'Arry!Is he yer twin brother or somethin'?" "No Hagrid.He's not my twin brother,however,he does have a twin sister." "Hello there,Hagrid.Nice to meet you.Harry's told us a lot about you." "Yeah...Harry said you're a great friend too!" James added. "Thanks,'Arry,fer sayin' I'm a great friend." "It was nothing...I'm just stating facts." "Anyway,Hagrid, we've got a carriage to catch." Hermione said. "Yeah,we'll see you later at the castle guys."The famous trio headed for the carriages after the short talk.  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Jessie headed for the boats with a bunch of other first years behind Hagrid.The Potters got onto a boat with another shy looking boy.Seeing that there was no conversation between them,Jessie decided to introduce herself to the others."Hi,I'm Jessie Potter.Nice to meet you." The other boy looked at her suprisingly and said, "P-Potter?As in the same last name as the famous Harry Potter?" She nodded.He then said, "Sorry for that.I'm Sean Finnigan .Nice to meet you too.And he is?" "Oh!Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet.I'm her twin brother,James." He smiled at Sean and Sean smiled back at him. "By the way,are you two related to Harry Potter in some way?" James nodded. "We're his cousins." "Wow,I didn't know he had cousins.My brother didn't say anything about Harry having any relatives." Both of the twins gave Sean a nervous look and smiled. "Look!It's Hogwarts castle!" Sean said excitedly. 


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer:I'm tired of repeating this once again,Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling except for Sean Finnigan and other characters,so please do NOT bother or sue me!  
  
P.S Was that a little too rude?If I was,sorry (c,")  
Upon reaching the shore of Hogwarts, Peeves the poltergeist poured buckets of soap on the hallways of Hogwarts making every student who set their foot on the hallways slip. "Must be Peeves,Jess." James said to Jessie who looked like a mess.Looking at Sean who had just slipped too,he sighed.Sean got up clumsily and rubbed his buttocks while James was busy helping Jessie up. "PEEVES!" screamed a furious voice which made everybody jumped.From a distance,Jessie saw Harry,Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the floor had obviously slipped as well.From a distance,they saw Professor Mcgonagall storming down the hallways from the Great Hall quickly. "Oh my,what a mess!" she yelled, "PEEVES!GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE,NOW!" Peeves stuck his tongue out and poured another bucket of soapy water on the floor.  
  
"PEEVES!I'LL GET BLOODY BARON HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice while Peeves was busy pouring another bucket of soap water on the floor.He stopped abruptly and went up the marble stairs saying, "Just you wait,Potty Potter." Harry sighed and said to Ron, "He hasn't changed ever since we last saw him." "What makes that you think Peeves will change his ways?" Hermione interupted. "R-Right..." Harry replied.  
  
Outside the Great Hall...  
  
Professor McGonagall gave a short talk to the first years... "First,I'll introduce myself.I'm Professor McGonagall,the head of the Gryffindor House.On the other side of these doors will be the Great Hall.There,you will be sorted into houses.For the good you've done,you will be awarded with house points,but for any mischiefs,you lose your house points.At the end of the year,the house with the most points win the House Cup of the year.It is an honour to be awarded with the Cup,so behave yourselves and bring honour to your houses.That will be all."  
  
The Great Hall...  
  
The first years were talking quietly among themselves while Professor Mcgonagall led them into the Great Hall.James and Sean were so engrossed in their conversation that they almost forgot that Jessie was busy explaining about the ceilings of the Great Hall were enchanted and saying that she read about all them in Hogwarts,A History.Finally,they reached the end of the Great Hall.On the stairs to the teachers table,was a stool with a old tattered and torn hat sitting on it.Professor McGonagall then took a scroll of parchment out and told the first years, "When I call out your name,come up the stairs,sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.Is that understood?" The eleven year-olds could only keep quiet and nod. "I hope I get into Gryffindor,my brother Seamus's in Gryff-" Before he could finish,a loud booming voice interupted him. "First years again,eh?" The Great Hall was overcomed by silence.But the silence was broken by the hat which started singing...  
When I was newly sewn a thousand years ago,  
  
Four famous and well known wizards lived.  
  
Brave Godric Gryffindor,  
  
Clever Rowenna Ravenclaw,  
  
Hardworking and loyal Helga Hufflepuff,  
  
And the ambitious Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Started this school,they did.  
  
Founders of this school,they were.  
  
They shared a dream to educate the young sorcerers.  
  
Each of the founders formed their own house.  
  
The house of Gryffindor where brave souls dwell,  
  
The house of Ravenclaw where the cleverest went,  
  
The house of Hufflepuff where the loyal and hardworking were,  
  
And last of all,  
  
The house of Slytherin where ambitious wizards belong.  
  
But if they were gone,  
  
Who will sort the students into the houses they belonged to?  
  
The brave Godric took me off his head,  
  
And the founders each put some intellegence in me,  
  
Wanting me to choose for them instead.  
  
So don't be afraid and put me on!  
  
I will look into your mind,  
  
And tell you where you belong!  
  
The Great Hall filled with applause,cheering and laughter when the Sorting Hat had finished with his song. "That's another great song this year,huh?" said Harry to Ron who was cheering like a mad man. "Yup,that's right!" Ron replied.  
  
All the noises made died down after a while.Professor McGonagall started to read out the names in order of the alphabet:  
  
"Anston,Kelvin!" A small but confident boy walked up,picked the hat up,sat on the stool and put the Hat on. "Slytherin!" the Hat boomed.  
  
Soon,the Slytherin table broke into clapping and cheering.Harry looked over to the Slytherin table only to find Malfoy sneering at him.  
  
"Anderson,Logan!" the Hat waited for a while... "Hufflepuff!" It shouted.  
  
The other side of the Great Hall rang with applause.This time,the tall Hufflepuff boy walked over to the table and sat down among the Hufflepuffs.Justin was waving at Harry and Harry waved back.  
  
"Brown,John!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Now,it was Harry's turn to clap for the new Gryffindor.Jeerings and Boos came from the Slytherin. "Hey,Lav, I didn't know you have a brother!" Harry heard Parvati whisper to Lavender. "Well,I just don't mention him much."  
  
"Bryant,Zack!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Fred and George hissed.  
  
"Finnigan,Sean!" "It's my turn now!Bye." "Gryffindor!" Everyone was clapping at the Gryffindor table when Sean walked over.  
  
"Gordan,Dorris!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Harris,Wilson!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Jameson,Patrick!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Joseph,Roy!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Do you think I'll be able to get into Gryffindor?" James asked Jessie. "Of course!Our parents are in Gryffindor too!I certainly do not want to get into Slytherin." "Me too,I rather go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw than Slytherin if I can't get into Gryffindor." A boy beside Jessie said.The trio looked at him and he said, "Hello,I'm Jordon Whitman." He offered his hand and the duo shook it. "I'm James Potter and this is my sister,Jessie Potter." James said quickly.Jordan's eyes then widen in surprise, "P- Potter?You mean Harry Potter's Potter?" "Yes,and why do you look so surprised?We're only his cousins." James said. "No Potter has ever survived the attack of the Dark Lord!" "Calm down,it's no big deal.And besides-"  
  
"Potter,James!" "Sorry,I got to go now"  
  
The Great Hall quietened down and murmurings were heard everywhere.James sat on the stool and put on the Hat.  
  
"Hmm...Another Potter,huh?Difficult...Very difficult"  
  
"Please,not in Slytherin." James spoke to the Hat in his head.  
  
"Not Slytherin,eh?Are you sure about this?You can go far in Slytherin you know."  
  
"Please,not Slytherin."  
  
"I know,Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted.Cheers and Applause came from the Gryffindor table as he went over to them.  
  
"Potter,Jessie!"  
  
"Another Potter?Let's see...Slytherin?No...Ravenclaw?That would be a good choice,but not good enough.How about Hufflepuff?Certainly not.That's it!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table roared with applause and laughter.Jessie went over to the Gryffindor table and joined the rest.  
  
"Rosnan,Keith!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Smith,Edward!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The list goes on and on until it reaches 'W'  
  
"Whitman,Jordan!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered as well as the the other houses as this was the last student to join the rest. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Harry said to the new Gryffindors.Suddenly,they heard a small knock on the goblet from the teachers table meaning that attention is to be focused at the teachers' table.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have only three words to say to you all. 'Let's tuck in.'" The Great Hall was filled with laughter and cheers and of course,applause. When Professor Dumbledore put his hands together,the golden plates were soon filled magically. "Ah!" Sean screamed when he saw Sir Nicholas's head popping out of the plate.(Just like what Ron did in their first year ^_^;) "Hello,Sir Nicholas,haven't seen you for some time.How have you been?" "Why thank you.As usual,my request to join the Headless Hunt has been rejected again." With that,he floated away.  
  
After the feast,Dumbledore stood up again and said, "I have something to announce.The Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to students of all levels who do not wish to die a painful death..." All the students quivered and waited for him to continue. "As is the village of Hogsmeade to all the students below the third year.That will be all."  
  
A/N:How do you like this chapter?Please r/r thank you! *bows* 


	7. The twins' mother

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and co. so please don't sue me!

A/N:I'm glad you guys like the story!I'm so happy! ***Sobs***ßTears of joy! Now on with it!

After the announcments and the fabulous feast,the students waited to be dismissed.Suddenly,the great wooden doors of the Great Hall were pushed open.Standing in the doorway,was a person wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head.

Silence.

Silence.

Nobody moved until Professor Dumbledore stood up and the figure started removing his hood.The students stared at the figure and many gasps were heard.The person who was standing in the doorway is none other than Sirius Black,Harry's convicted godfather. "I would like you to meet your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,Professor Sirius Black.Harry and Hermione stood dumbfounded,while Ron was beaming at Sirius.A short moment of silence was hanging over the air,and before they know it,Harry,Ron,Hermione and the Potter twins were giving Sirius a welcoming applause.The rest of the people in the Great Hall soon followed suit.It seems that only Snape and his Slytherins were jeering and sneering at Sirius.(A/N:Hey,that rhymes!)

After that,the young wizards and witches left the Great Hall leaving only the famous trio and the Potter twins behind.They walked towards Sirius and asked, "What're you doing here?Aren't you afra-" but was stopped when Sirius held out a piece of newspaper cutting show headings that said '**PETTIGREW CAUGHT!INNOCENT BLACK MAKES A COMEBACK'** "Wow!Congrats,Sirius!Good thing that Wormtail was caught!" exclaimed Harry. "Of course!It's Professor Black here you're talking to,so show some respect!" 

"Yeah,yeah,Professor Black.All hail Professor Sirius Black!" James said loudly.Jessie elbowed him in the ribs so hard that he made a false cough and motioned for him to keep quiet.Sirius looked at the them and blurted out, "Hey,you look like-" he stopped suddenly because Harry had kicked him in the shins. "Ouch!What did you do that for Harry?" As soon as he finished with that very sentence,Harry pulled him off to one of the tables and whispered, "I'll tell you later,tell you what,let's go to your office,now." "No problem,what about those two kids?" he asked,looking at James and Jessie before turning back to Harry. "Don't worry about them,I know Ron and Hermione can help me take care of them." He walked over to them and told them to head back to the House Tower first.

Walking for some time,Harry and Sirius reached his office.Upon going in,Sirius closed the door behind him. "Can you tell me who're those kids now?" "Sure." And so,Harry told Sirius everything that happened during the summer vacation. "So that's what happened.But you don't know who their mother is? I know.It's so obvious,can't you see that she resembles someone A LOT?You know,Harry,someone very close to you…" Harry thought for a while,then shook his head. "Oh,you big dope!Hermione!It's Hermione!Can't you see little Jessie resembles Hermione if only it wasn't for her eye and hair colour?" Sirius said while staring at Harry who was blushing furiously in disbelief. "I-I-I just,didn't notice." Harry stammered. "Look,now you know that you're going to marry Hermione someday,you can't sit by and do nothing as this may change the future.Get it?" Dumbfounded,Harry nodded. "I've got to go now,Sirius.See you at the breakfast tomorrow." He said as he exited the office. 

When he got back to the Gryffindor Tower,he thought '_What's the password again?Oh yeah,it's…' "unicorn tail." _ He said to the fat lady in pink.When he went through the portrait hole,only Ron and Hermione were awake.James and Jessie were both sleeping on the couch soundly. "Hey Harry.Professor Dumbledore says James is going to share a room with us,while Jessie will be sharing the dorm room with Hermione." "Ok,I'll take Jessie to the girls' dorms and Ron,can you help me take James to his bed?" "Roger that." Ron replied and saluted.Harry went to the couch and carried Jessie while Ron carried James up to the boys' dorms.

When Harry went up the stairs with Jessie in his hands beside Hermione,he heard Jessie mutter "Daddy,please,don't leave us behind." in her sleep.Forgetting that Hermione is right beside him,he replied to her words saying, "Don't worry Jess,daddy's here,I'm not going to leave you two behind." "What was that,Harry?" Hermione gave Harry a suspicious yet questioning look. "Uh…" "Are you the twins' father?" Harry gave her a please-do-not-ask-me-I-can't-tell-you-anything look.Hermione noticed that,but all the same,she ignored it and gave Harry a stern Professor McGonagall look and this time,Harry knew he could no longer keep the real identity of the twins a secret from her.So,he decided to talk about it _alone_ with her in the common room.

In the common room…

~Harry's POV~

As I look at Hermione,a million thoughts ran through my head.Is it true that she's my wife?I looked down and realised I was shuffling my feet while she watched me with great intent.There was a moment of silence between us,then next,she asked, "Well?Aren't you going to tell me something about that 'daddy' thing?" When I looked up at her,I felt my stomach leaping at ten thousand miles an hour. I simply can't stand this feeling,but I just couldn't seem to help it.Thinking of a crappy excuse,I answered her, "It's nothing really,I was just trying to comfort her. It only seems right to do that for an eleven year-old…" "Are you sure? You don't look like you were doing that only for an eleven year-old cousin of yours." "I'm absolutely sure about that 'Mione,now don't worry too much and go to sleep." "Ok,if you're sure…" I heaved a great sigh of relief after she left for her dorms. '_I'll defeat you voldemort,just you wait. You're not gonna break my family up.'_ I returned to the boys' dorm and found James sleeping on my bed. A small smile crept up my lips and I went over to him and stroked his head. It wasn't long before I start to feel drowsy and sleepy. I decided to put away all my thoughts and got ready for the upcoming lessons tomorrow.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm getting really busy these days.Don't worry,I'll try to update again as soon as I can!


	8. The upcoming Tournament and early Yule B...

Disclaimer: Just pretend there's one here… -_-;

A/N:Thanks for reviews! J * tries hard to express gratitude * 

Chapter 8: Can't think of anything just yet…

~Harry's POV~

I laid on my four poster bed and thought of what happened the night before.What if Hermione found out I was lying to her? The consequences of her finding out everything still lingers in my head even after a few hours of sleep.I shook my head and opened my eyes…only to find James staring curiously at me and "AHHH!!!" I shouted, and James fell off the bed. "Ouch!That hurts!" He said and stood up promptly waiting for me to get out of bed. "Hey,look at the time Harry!We're late for breakfast!" Ron shouted as he came rushing in. "Oh no!" I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I changed as quickly as possible and ran off to the Great Hall to meet up with the others at the Gryffindor Table. 

"Harry,what's gotten into you?You've never been late for breakfast before…" Hermione asked me as I sat down next to Ron. "I don't know…maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. "I guess you vere finking all night,weren't you,'Arry?" Ron chipped in with his mouth full of pudding. "Ew…stop it Ron, it's disgusting!" "Yeah,whatever…" Ron said,turning his attention back to his food. 

Jessie was sitting beside James,who was busy munching away and putting everything into his plate and pouring the pumpkin juice into his globet. 'What a big eater for his age…' "Harry,what were you thinking about last night?" Hermione asked suspiously and that question made me snap out of my thoughts quicker than I thought. 'What am I suppose to tell her? "Oh,Hermione,look at the twins,they're ours." Or, "Hermione,you're my wife in the future,and these are our kids."? I can't!' "Oh, it's nothing important."

Trying to avoid the topic as quick as possible,I asked, "What's after breakfast?" "You wouldn't wish for this lesson in a million years,Harry. Double Potions, of course,it's with the Slytherin slimeballs." Ron replied with his ears red just because of mentioning the Slytherins (A/N:He really hates Slytherins huh?) "Not Double Potions again…I thave this feeling that somebody is trying to do us in. I can't believe it,we have Double Potions with the Slytherins every year!" I hung my head. 

After breakfast, we hurried to the dungeons as soon as possible trying not be late to prevent Snape from taking points away from Gryffindor during the first lesson of the year. But our efforts were soon wasted. Snape was busy bullying Neville as usual, when he melted the fourth cauldron in the day. That's when Malfoy turned back to taunt us. "I knew it. Those bonehead Gryffindors can't do anything well, can they, Crabbe, Goyle?" I glared at Malfoy and saw both Crabbe and Goyle burst into guffaws and snickers. 

"Well, it's better than the legendary stooges which can't even block hexes." Hermione replied, remembering how they had hexed Malfoy and his gang on the Hogwarts Express. But this time, Snape heard what Hermione had said. "Miss Granger, I would prefer if you can pay more attention during my class. 30 points from Gryffindor!""Hey!Where did the 30 points come from?" Ron interupted."10 points from Granger, Potter and you!" Snapped Snape."What? We didn't do anything professor! Besides-" "One more word from you, Weasley." Snape eyed Ron with pure loathe and hatred that he shuts up. Fighting against the desire to stand up to Snape for his unjust, I sat quietly and continued to stir my potion.

After Potions…

"I can't believe he took 30 points off us! And we did nothing!" "What's so difficult to believe anyway? It's not unusual that he takes points off Gryffindor,in fact, it's a common practice for Gryffindors from first years to seventh years!" Hermione replied Ron with much annoyance in her voice as Ron had been going on and on about this topic since the end of Potions. Actually, I was kind of irritated with him as well,not to mention Hermione. The rest of the days were long and tired. 

At lunch we met up with the twins (Not the Weasley twins!). Halfway through lunch, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Everybody, may I have your attention please?" breaking off our conversation and everybody turned to look at Professor Dumbledore with questioning looks on their faces. What is he going to say? I hope it's not cancelling the Quidditch cup this year. We have not won the Championship yet. He paused, "We're going to have a Yule Ball earlier this year. Please find a partner to the ball as soon as possible because the ball will be held in a month. You can now continue, thank you." He sat down briefly and talked to Professor McGonagall who is unusually cheerful. I wonder what they're talking about? Hmm…a partner huh? Maybe I should ask Hermione to the ball? Ok, I'll ask her later! 'Now that's the spirit!' Huh? Who's there? Am I hearing things again? 'No you're not! You bonehead! I'm you and you're me!' Ok, whatever…

In the common room…

"Hey, Lavender…willyougototheballwithme?" I can see that Ron is pretty nervous about asking Lavender to the ball. After all, he's got a REAL serious crush on her. Haha! His ears are red now! "Um, Ron? Can you repeat what you just said?" "Uh…Lavender, w-will you go to the b-ball with m-me?" He stuttered. "Sure, Ron! I'd love to go with you!" Lavender squealed. I can't believe it, he's made it that easily. Now what about me? Ron came over with a grin plastered on his face. 

"So, Harry, when are you going to ask Hermione to the ball?" I feel my cheek getting warmer, "How do you know I was going to ask her?" "It's kinda obvious you know, I've seen the way you act around her. You know…you even stare at her like for eternity! I never knew you'd be interested in her and you just did! Ever since the Yule Ball last year!" "Really? I mean, is it really that obvious?" Ron said nothing but nodded quickly. "Actually, I've been in love with her for years…it's just that I never noticed you know? Every time I see her I get this weird feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach…and worse-" "Hey guys!What're you talking about?" A familiar voice interupted. Oh no! Did she hear what I just said? My cheeks were getting warmer and warmer and redder too! I can just feel that feeling again! "Nothing,Hermione. By the way, Harry here has something to ask you. I'll be at the dorms if you need me!" Ron said and left me alone with her. What am I going to say to her now? 

"Harry? Ron said you had something to ask me. What is it?" I felt my heart going at a mile per hour and blood pounding in my ears. "Uh…Hermione? I was just wondering. Doyouhaveanypartnertogototheballwith?" This time, I 'm the one who's stuttering. At the corner of my eye, I saw Ron laughing at me as I glared at him, "Harry? Can you please go slower? I can't catch a word you're saying!" "I-I'm sorry. Can you go to the ball w-with me?" There, I asked her, trying not to stutter. "Wha-what? No problem, Harry." 

~Hermione's POV~

I can't believe it! Harry's actually asking me to the ball! Of course I'll go! I wouldn't miss this chance even for the world! "No problem, Harry." I replied with my cheeks tinged.

~Harry's POV~

Wow! She actually said yes! This is great! The desire to jump up and down and scream that Hermione's going to the ball with me is greater than anything but I still fought it down to avoid curious glances from other in the common room. Standing at one corner were James and the Weasley twins laughing at the jokes they shared. I cast a glance on them before looking at Hermione again. I tried to open my mouth to say something to her but failed terribly as I was too excited to say anything.

"Hey, Dad. You seem to be in high spirits these days! Did you get to go to the ball with Mum?" Upon hearing that, I blushed crimson red and turned away from Jessie. I left the common room hastily after that. On the hallway, I bumped into someone who simply hated me from the start of my first year. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Malfoy scowled. " Why don't YOU watch where you're going, blind rat?" I shot. "What was that?" "It seems that you're not only a blind rat but a blind rat with hearing problems too!" "Why you little…you're gonna pay for that!" "Really? With what? You want Galleon, Sickles or Knuts?" I smirked as I said that. I can see that he's flaming, literally. "I win this time, Malfoy." I started to walk away, but nevertheless, I heard Malfoy muttering 'expelliarmus' at me and I wasn't able to dodge in time. I should've known that he wouldn't let me go without a fight! 

I stood up and shouted, "stupefy!". With that, Malfoy fell to the ground,stunned. Crabbe and Goyle went over the help him up. "What is this, Potter, Malfoy?" A voice I would never ever wished to hear at this time said. I turned to face Professor McGonagall, only to find her stern face looking at the four of us. "This is not the first time I've caught you two fighting this year! A three weeks detention for you two! And 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" 

"Darn it! I have to serve detention for two weeks with Malfoy!" I cursed as I was telling Jessie and the others about how I got my detention. Somehow, I keep getting this feeling that Malfoy's not going to leave this matter alone. "Relax, mate. Don't let Malfoy's type get you." Ron sat down next to me. "You know,you're right. I shouldn't let him get me."

~Normal POV~

That very night, a man engulfed in darkness was talking to a man short man with a squeaky voice. "Come here,Wormtail." 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"How long is it from here to Hogwarts?" 

"It takes six months,my lord." Wormtail squeaked. 

"Very well…I will keep you alive till then." 

"Wha-what? You're going to kill me,my lord? Please, spare my life. On account of my loyalty to you."  
  
"You? Loyal? You came back to me because of guilt, didn't you? You were not really loyal to me. You're afraid of me. Now that I have regained my body, my powers will also be back soon…"

"…"

Suddenly, cold laughters filled the dark and moist room.

Back To Harry…

Morning came and blurry visions greeted Harry as he woke up. Putting his glasses on, he looked over to the other bed finding James and the others sleeping soundly. He took his robes with him and walked to the bathroom. Dressed in his robes, he strolled back to his dorm again. "Good morning, Harry." Greeted Ron. "Morning, Ron. Is James awake already?" "Yes. We're going to change, wait for us in the common room, we'll be right there in a minute." 

"Ok."

Minutes later, Ron and the rest came down the stairs. They took some time to reach the Great Hall and Hermione was already in there waiting for them with Jessie sitting across her. "Morning ladies." "Good morning guys," the girls chorused. Breakfast soon ended and Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make again. Once again, I ask for your attention please." 

"I wonder what he's gonna say." Whispered Ron to Harry. "Me too." Replied Harry. "Me three." Interupted James. "This year, will be as eventful as the last year. We will be holding a Dueling Tournament this year. The other three schools, Laxegon(A/N:What a dumb name -_-;), Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be here by tomorrow. Also, in this tournament, there will be no age limit so first years to the seventh will be able to join. Also, during this period, balls will be held and the school will be enlarged for the use of the competition and of course, the Quidditch Cup will still be held. But, the teams from other schools will be joining us as well. That is all. You may go to class now."

The day was long but it ended eventually. The gang were in the common room, talking about the competition coming up.

Ron: So, Harry, are you joining?

Harry: I guess so. 'Since I noticed that I got a couple of stares from people during classes after that announcement. They're expcecting me to enter this year.'

Hermoine:Me too.What about you, Ron?  
  
Ron:My friends are joining! How can I be left out? ***Grins***

James:We're gonna enter too! ***drags Jessie along***

Harry:It's too dangerous for you to join!I do not approve of this, you two may get yourselves in trouble!

James:It's ok Dad!We can take care of ourselves! (A/N:About time I reveal their identities or maybe not…)

Ron and Hermione:I guess it's ok for them to join…Hang on, did you just call Harry Dad?

Jessie:Uh…he did? Harry's not our father, you stupid git! *hits James on the head*

James:I didn't! Perhaps you heard wrong? It can't be, I'm sure I didn't call Harry Dad.

Ron and Hermione:If you say so.

Harry: 'What a close shave…I think I'll let them enter. Just to prevent any more arguments or whatever.' Alright, you can enter. But remember, your safety's always in the first place.

James and Jessie: Sure Harry! Leave it to us!

As they talked about the match, it was getting later and later. After the talk, the gang finally went to bed. 

~The next day~

A loud crash woke everybody in the dormitory early in the morning…

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! So…how was it? I hope it isn't too bad… anyway, I've got a HUGE writers block. So, seeya! I hope I can update this soon!


	9. Arrival of the schools and the Goblet of...

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?! Harry Potter and co. does not belong to me!!! Well, except for Jordan Whitman, Sean Finnigan, Jessie and James Potter!

Jess:Oh,my…Tidus here's becoming crazy!

*Tidus runs all over the place*

James: It's seems so Jess.Anyway, let's get outta here before he gets to us!

Jess: I think you're right! *drags James and runs off*

James: And before we go, on with the chapter!

*Continues running around*

-The arrival of Beauxbaton,Durmstrang and Laxegon-

Previous Chapter(recap):

A loud crash woke everybody in the dormitory early in the morning…

It was the Beauxbaton Carriage, the Durmstrang Ship and the Laxegon Train (A/N:Sorry, couldn't think of anything else hehehe…) arrived together,creating a loud crash. Students jumped out of bed immediately to receive the students from three other schools along with the Professors of the school.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope zis 'ear will be an interesting one. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Yes, I hope so. And I am well, thank you for the concern." Said Dumbledore. Looking at Filch, the caretaker, he said, "Argus, can you please lead Madame Maxime and her pupils to the Great Hall please?"

"Yes, headmaster." Said Filch as he walked in front of Madame Maxime and said again, "This way, if you would please…" With that, Madame Maxime followed Filch to the Great Hall along with the Beauxbaton students. 

"Well, well, how have you been Dumbledore?" A voice came from the Laxegon Train. It belonged to the Headmaster of Laxegon, Richard Jones.

"As always, Professor Jones, I am fine. I see you have become the headmaster of Laxegon, congratulations." Said Dumbledore. He offered his hand and Jones shook it.

"It is quite becoming of us to talk here isn't it?" said Dumbledore while Jones nodded. With one look at Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quitdditch captain and the Head Boy this year, he said, "Davies? Please show Professor Jones and the school to the Great Hall."

"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore." Davies replied. He walked up to Jones and said, "This way please, professor." The whole of Laxegon followed Davies and walk up the stone steps towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, look, it's Krum again." Whispered Ron.

"Yeah, I know. Our world famous seeker,**_Viktor Krum_**" said Harry.

"Hey Dad, do know you know him?" James whispered.

"What? You mean-" Jessie nodded, and Harry knew that there was no need to finish the sentence he intended to say.

"Albus! How please I am to see you again!" Ivan Karkaroff(A/N: Igor Karkaroff's younger brother-made him up he's a close friend of Dumbledore[kinda different from Igor Karkaroff huh?]^^) said while stepping out of the mast.

"Ah…Ivan, I believe you're on excellent form, yes?" Dumbledore said as he shook Karkaroff's hand when he reached him. 

"Of course, never been better!" Karkaroff replied heartily. "What about you? In great shape as well?"

"Yes. It seems so…" said Dumbledore warmly to Karkaroff. This time, Dumbledore looked at Alicia Spinnet, the Gryffindor chaser and the Head Girl this year. "Spinnet? Please take Professor Karkaroff and his students to the Great Hall, thank you."

"No problem at all, Professor Dumbledore." She stepped in front of Karkaroff and said, "Professor Karkaroff, the Great Hall is this way, please." Soon, the visitors from Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Laxegon filled the Great Hall as soon as Dumbledore and the others entered it. There were more tables than usual, nine more to be exact, and four more chairs were added to the teachers' table. Seated on the extra chairs, were Madame Maxime, Professor Jones, Professor Karkaroff and one of the best wand makers, Mister Ollivander.

Dumbledore stood up, and said, "I am happy that we are once again, gathering here, in Hogwarts to hold a Dueling Tournament. This year, however, will be different. As in students from any age groups will be able to enter. The Goblet of Fire will once again be used to select competitors from each of the four schools. It will be placed on the stool as it was, those who are interested in entering may put their names and schools in the goblet. The competition will consist of four teams of eight. The eight positions are, the Captain, 1st Charm Duelist, 2nd Charms Duelist, 1st Hex Duelist, 2nd Hex Duelist, 3rd Hex Duelist, 1st Weapons Wielding Duelist and the 2nd Weapon Wielding Duelist. Submit your names and schools by the day after tomorrow. I thank you all for your attention." The speech ended and people flocked to the Goblet and began squeezing to get to the Goblet.

Looking at the crowd, Hermione said, "Hey, we'll put our names into the Goblet tomorrow. Since there's so many people around it." 

Agreeing with Hermione, Jess said, "Yeah, how about we meet in the common room at 8:30 in the morning? Any questions?" They stared at the two and shook their heads. "The both of you sound almost the same you know…and I can see a striking resemblance between you!" Said Ron. Hermione peered closely at Jessie and found that Jessie looked like exactly like her, except for her hair and eye colour, which greatly resembled Harry's. 

"Come to think about it, no wonder you look so familiar to me when I first saw you, Jessie." "Uh…i-it's j-just a-a coincidence!" Jessie stuttered, "Um, y-yea! That's it! It's just a coincidence! Nothing more!" continued Harry. "Look, I look like her as well, and I'm her twin brother!" James said frantically. Jessie hit James on the head and hissed, "You idiot!"

"Hey! Relax Jess, we can't blow our cover now. I'm sorry, ok?" whispered James. "Ok ok, I get your point! Let's talk when we're alone. As you said. We can't blow our cover now. Let's go." Whispered Jessie sadly.

Back in the Common Room…

"James, we've got to talk." Jessie pulled him into a corner.Noticing that his twin did not call him by his nickname again, he started to sound serious as well. "Ok Jess, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't you want to tell mom who we really are? I mean, she's right here beside us but she doesn't know who we are!"

"Of  course I do Jess, but think of the whole stituation, we can't afford to put her life and the others' in danger! Voldemort wants us! We can't let him have his way! I know why Dad and Mom were killed by him…They never received proper training that's why we have to ask Snuffles to help. Also, letting Voldemort know who and where we are is a threat to our very existence. Our job here is to assist Dad in destroying Voldemort and preventing him to come back into power. I've never really talked to Dad since he became an auror when we were both five. I know it's difficult to keep the secret, but bear with it for a while. We'll be able to tell her who we are in near future. But right now, we've got to help Dad realise who he really is, he's the mfff…" As James tried to finish the sentence, Jessie covered his mouth while Ron and Hermione stopped beside the twins along with Harry.

"Hey guys, what're you two talking about? Anything important or any big news?" The twins shook their heads and said nothing. Morning came and the gang met in the common room. "All here?" "Yup!" All of them went to the Great Hall and put their names into the Goblet. Lessons for the twins were going on as normal, being bullied by Snape during Potions just because they were Potters, successfully casting some charms during Charms, learning about magical plants and herbs during Herbology and learning about Dark Magic and wizards during Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

During dinner time, the Gryffindors are happily chattering among themselves, the Slytherins as usual, were trying to bully some of the students from another house preferably the Hufflepuffs, the Hufflepuffs are looking around for someone to talk to, the Ravenclaws are talking to the Beauxbaton students. As for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum seemed to be looking at Hermione all the time and Hermione, of course smiled at him and gave him a small nod as a greeting. The rest of them were all eating and talking loudly. The Laxegons, seemed to be a little bit too engrossed in the Goblet of Fire and most of them are talking to the Hufflepuffs and some other students from another house or school.

The dinner ended soon and Viktor Krum was trying to get Hermione's attention after the dinner. "Hi Viktor. Nice to see you again. How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I've been fine, thank you," he replied in his thick Bulgurian accent. "How haff you been, Herm-own-ninny?"

"Me? I'm fine too," she replied. "It's getting late now. I have to go now. You know, it's against the rules to be out late at night. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Vell, right. I vill see you again tomorrow. Good night to you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on her cheek. 

"Good night, Viktor." Hermione replied, a little shocked by what Krum had just done. 

Harry, on the other hand was listening in on them the whole time and he's now shaking with anger about what Krum had did to HIS future wife. He stormed off to the Gryffindor's Tower. Back in the common room, the twins were trying out a couple of inventions of the Weasley twins on a few other fellow Gryffindor first years. Sean, of course joined in the fun and played a few pranks together with them as well. While the three of them were having their laugh, Harry came storming in and apparently the relaxed atmosphere had tensed up pretty quickly. 

"Uh, any idea what happened?" James asked loudly. The rest of the gang shook their heads. Hermione came in through the portrait hole and found Harry fuming mad on the couch. She walked over to him, sat down and asked, "What's the matter, Harry? Was it Malfoy?" 

He refused to make eye contact with her and gave a muffled reply. "It's nothing. I'm going to bed now." He walked away from her briskly and stormed up the stairs.

~Harry's POV~

Why am I so angry? I was acting like I was… jealous. I admit I **was** jealous, and that I have feelings for Hermione. But so what? It's not like she's my girlfriend now. So why do I care so much? Heck, this is getting really confusing, maybe I'll stop thinking about this and everything will be clear to me the moment I wake up.

"Greetings, Potter," A malicious voice hissed. Harry turned, and saw a pair of red eyes staring into his emerald eyes evilly. His scar, he felt like it was on fire. He held a hand to his forehead and pressed on his scar.

"You! Voldemort," Mcnair cringed at the name and he continued, "What do you want with me? I have no business with you now." 

"Oh no. I just wanted to show you something, Potter. Thought you might be interested." Voldemort grinned.

Hermione, James and Jessie were tied up separately. Each in different areas. Harry looked around. He was in a graveyard. Death eaters were everywhere. All staring at Harry with their wands raised pointing at Hermione, James, Jessie and him. 

"No! Leave them alone, Voldemort!" Harry shouted. "Don't do anything to them! You want my life, you have it. Just don't do anything to hurt them. Leave them alone! You hear me?!"

Voldemort started walking towards them slowly. "Why would I agree to your terms? When I can kill you easily without letting your wife and children off. Tsk Tsk Tsk, don't try anything Potter, or your wife loses her life now. Hmm… who should I kill next? Your son, or your daughter? Maybe I should leave them to my faithful servants." He looked at Nott, "Nott! I've leave his son to you! Make sure he dies a painful death."

"Yes, my lord. Right away." Nott shivered and started walking towards James, who is unconsious. He raised his wand and screamed, "_crucio_!" A blood curling scream was heard and James is now fully awake. He was in so much pain, he couldn't stop screaming and when Nott yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A loud thud was heard. James was lying the lifelessly, with a blank look in his eyes. He was dead. Dead.

"No! James! Wake up!" Harry ran towards James with all the death eaters laughing and cackling evilly. "No, you can't die! I promised that I'll never let them touch my family! I swore! No! I won't let that happen."

The next thing he saw, was his wife and his daughter dead on the ground. He looked around, and saw that all the tombstones had his name engraved on them. Together with his family's names. Everybody was dead.

"No! Don't kill them! No!" Harry screamed as loud as he could.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry felt someone grabbing him and shaking him really hard. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around finding himself back in the boys' dormitory of Hogwarts. 

"Wha… What happened?" He sat up slowly. Ron was on his bed, heck, evrybody was. They were all looking at him with weird expressions on their faces as if they were looking at a ghost.

"What's wrong mate? You started kicking and screaming after I came to wake you up. Are you ok? Is it a nightmare again, you know… about you know who?" Ron asked and shuddered at the thought of Voldemort. James looked petrified as well, and he had a ghostly look on his face.

Harry started talking, "It's just another nightmare. Don't worry about me." He turned to James and shook him really hard. "James, are you alright? Don't scare me like this." Harry asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

James regained his composure and hugged Harry tightly. "I've never been so afraid in my life! Dad… I was so afraid. I was so afraid that I would die, that Jess would die as well!" He cried into Harry's chest and Harry, being his father, put his arms around the now crying James and consoled him. 

'Was that just a dream? But it felt so real… and James, he dreamt of it as well. That means… Hermione! And Jessie! They must have dreamt of it too! I must go check on them.' Harry thought and rushed out of the boys' dormitory right after he's changed.

"Dad? Did James just call Harry Dad? There must be something going on and Harry isn't telling us." Ron said to himself and followed Harry towards the common room.

Meanwhile in the Girls' Dormitory…

"Hermione! Are you ok? You've been kicking around for some time now. Is it a nightmare? You look so terrible. Not only you, Jessie has been doing the same thing like you moments ago!" Parvati told Hermione.

'Jessie? I wonder if she had the same dream as I had? It's not possible. But what did Vol- Voldemort meant by his wife? Surely it didn't mean me? No, it can't be.' Hermione thought to herself.

Jessie is now fully awake, and she looks frightened as well. A blank look stayed in her eyes, and the fear she felt was what she had never experience before. Jessie thought of Harry, and she ran to the common room.

In the Common Room…

"Harry! What's going on?" Ron had been asking Harry the same question for some time now, and all Harry did was shake his head. He wasn't ready to tell the truth to Ron nor is he ready to break the news to Hermione, his future wife. Harry was getting irritated with Ron bugging him for answers to his questions. "Ron! I need some time to clear my head. I'll tell you everything when the time comes. So please." Harry told Ron quietly.

Ron nodded grimly and went through the portrait hole alone. Harry sensed someone coming down from the girls' dormitories. He spun himself around and came face to face with Hermione. "Meet me in the library after lunch time." With that last sentence, Hermione and Harry went through the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall. James and Jessie came down the stairs at the same time, Jessie ran into his arms and cried. 

"Jess… everything's gonna be alright. Dad and Mom's here with us. They never let anything happen to us. And **I** will not let anything happen to you. You're my twin, my little sister no matter what happens in the future." 

She looked up at him, her tears had begun to dry up. She kissed his cheek and mutter quietly, "Thank you, my brother."

End of chapter!

Tidus: I almost forgot about this story completely! I can't believe it! This chapter has been done for some time and I still haven't updated for such a long time!

Jess: You're really dumb! I can't believe YOU actually forgot about us! *Grabs a racket and whacks Tidus in the head*

Tidus: Darn! Hey, I'm the author here! You can't just do that to me!

Jess: Oh yes I can, stupid.

Tidus: That's it! Get out of here, now!

James: Jess, let's get out of here now, he's really mad! 

*charges at the twins*

Jess: Oh! And did I mention, you run like a girl!

Tidus turns redder and charges faster…

The twins: Bye! See ya next chapter!


End file.
